Scent of a Woman
by Sur0203
Summary: "Karena aku perempuan, sekeras apapun usahaku untuk mencoba, ayah takkan pernah melihatku"/Meskipun tak memiliki status yang mengikat tapi hati mereka yakin akan menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama di masa depan/"...dan yang paling penting, Kau mendapatkanku, kau membuatku rela melepaskan apapun kecuali dirimu. A Kihyun story, Kibum Kyuhyun
Prolog

Scent of a Woman

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Tuan Cho (OC), Ny. Cho (OC), Yoo (Cho) Seungho, Kim (Cho) Jaejoong, Shin Donghee, Kim Kangin, Kim Yesung, Lee Donghae, dll

Pair: Kihyun

Warning: GS, Crack Pair, Typos, AU

Genre: Family, Romance, Little bit Angst

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh dalam ff ini adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Penulis hanya meminjam nama saja.

Summary: "Karena aku perempuan, maka sekeras apapun usahaku untuk mencoba, ayah takkan pernah melihatku" /Meskipun tak memiliki status hubungan yang mengikat tapi hati mereka yakin, mereka akan menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama di masa depan / "aku tetap tak bisa menempati kedudukan yang sama dengan mereka, kibum!" / "...dan yang paling penting, Kau mendapatkanku, kau membuatku rela melepaskan apapun kecuali dirimu, Kyuhyun"

.

Sebuah cerita biasa-biasa saja cenderung mainstream, mencoba mengasah kemampuan menulis saja. Mungkin gak menarik, membosankan ataupun terlalu ngawur. Tapi semua pendapat itu kan subjektif *mencoba menghibur diri sendiri* gak ada salahnya kan aku post untuk menyalurkan sesuatu yang ada di kepalaku, ya kan? Ya kan? *maksa*

.

Selamat membaca!

"CHO KYUHYUN!" suara bentakan terdengar menggema di mansion keluarga cho, sang kepala keluarga, Tuan Cho, sekali lagi telah hilang kesabarannya terhadap putri keduanya yang –menurut pendapatnya- selalu berbuat ulah.

"Ap, appa, maaf, maafkan Kyu" sambil menunduk, gadis kecil itu merasa takut saat amarah telah menguasai ayahnya.

"Gulung celanamu!" perintah ayahnya sambil duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboo, kyuhyun hanya lengah, ia tak mencelakai adiknya" ucap nyonya Cho mencoba membela putrinya yang memang –ia rasa- tak bersalah.

Sang suami menatapnya dengan sengit. "Justru kesalahannya adalah ia lengah saat menjaga adiknya! Tak tahukah dia bahwa adiknya adalah calon pewaris keluarga Cho! Anak itu tak boleh terluka!"

Nyonya Cho memilih diam, menatap putrinya dengan pandangan kasihan, sekeras apapun dia mencoba membela putrinya, suaminya justru nantinya akan membalikkan kata-katanya untuk memojokkan putrinya.

Kyuhyun yang sudah pasrah hanya menggulung celananya sampai lutut lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya bersiap menerima cambukan rotan di kakinya, dan

BETS, satu kali

"Kau memang tak pernah bisa melaksanakan apa yang di perintahkan padamu dengan baik"

BETS, dua kali

"Kau memang tak seperti kakakmu Jaejong yang penurut"

BETS, tiga kali

"Kau takkan pernah bisa jadi anak yang membanggakan seperti adikmu!"

BETS, empat kali

Kyuhyun mulai menutup matanya, sakit! Perih! Tentu saja, bukan hanya bagian kakinya saja, tapi hatinya juga sakit. Jujur, anak mana yang suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan saudaranya, anak mana yang berusaha untuk mencelakai saudaranya sendiri, anak mana yang tak ingin membanggakan orangtuanya. Ia hanya anak yang baru berusia 9 tahun yang mencoba membanggakan ayahnya dengan cara belajar lebih giat agar bisa lulus ujian akselerasi, sampai ia tak memperhatikan adiknya yang ia jaga menyelinap keluar dan jatuh ke kolam. Kyuhyun mengulang kembali memorinya dengan sang ayah, tak pernah ada kata-kata pujian untuk dirinya, sekuat apapun ia berusaha, ia takkan pernah ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Cho Seungho, adiknya, sang pewaris keluarga Cho. Kyuhyun membuka matanya, mulai bertekad untuk keluar dari jalurnya selama ini, memulai hidupnya dengan menggapai impiannya tanpa bantuan ayahnya, ya TANPA AYAHNYA! Jika ayahnya berpendapat ia tak pernah bisa menjadi anak seperti yang diinginkan olehnya, maka mulai saat ini ia akan mewujudkannya, menjadi anak yang seperti dikatakan ayahnya sebelum rotan itu mengenai kakinya.

BETS, sebelas kali

"Yeoboo, aku mohon hentikan, hiks, hiks" nyonya Cho mulai menangis, ia tak tahan, salah satu kaki putrinya mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Katakan jika kau bersalah dan takkan melakukannya lagi, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Appa aku," ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar menahan sakit "aku tak pernah menyuruh Seungho main disekitar kolam"

BETS, dua belas kali, Tuan Cho marah ketika mendengar jawaban dari putrinya, bukan itu yang ingin ia dengar, maka ia memukulkan rotannya lebih keras lagi.

Nyonya Cho meraung, menyayangkan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut putrinya, anak itu bisa di kenai tambahan hukuman.

"Aku tak butuh pembangkanganmu Cho Kyuhyun!" suara Tuan Cho meninggi.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk tak keluar rumah appa"

BETS, tiga belas kali, benar-benar putrinya ini memancing amarahnya.

"sekali lagi kau..."

"Tuan," seorang pelayan masuk menyela perkataan tuan Cho, pelayan itu langsung menunduk begitu mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang majikan. "Tuan muda Seungho telah siuman, Tuan" sambungnya.

Tuan Cho langsung bangkit, "Kau beruntung kali ini Kyuhyun! Lain kali appa takkan memaafkanmu sampai kau mau mengakui kesalahanmu!" lalu berlalu keluar ruangan.

Nyonya Cho yang masih menangis memeluk putrinya erat. Mencoba memberikan kehangatan dan perasaan aman padanya. Nyatanya yang dirasakan hanya kehampaan. Ibunya yang terus berkata bahwa itu bukan kesalahannya karena Kyuhyun juga harus belajar untuk ujian akselerasi, adiknya yang pergi sendirian ke kolam lalu tercebur sampai anak itu pingsan, kenyataannya tak membantu perasaannya untuk membaik. Ia masih bertekad untuk menjadi apa yang ia inginkan, membalas perlakuan tak adil padanya.

~Kihyun~

"Ha! Kaki perempuan macam apa yang seperti ini, penuh luka goresan" perkataan seorang senior Kyuhyun -yang ia rasa menyebalkan karena sering mengerjainya saat masa OSMARU- ini tak ia hiraukan meski terdengar seperti mengejek dirinya.

Kyuhyun lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya daripada ia melihat seniornya dengan wajah tengil nya itu, yang sedang serius mengompres kaki Kyuhyun yang keseleo.

"Kau terlalu bekerja keras Kyuhyun-ssi, tak seharusnya kau memaksakan diri"

Dengan muka dan kata-kata yang dibuat sinis Kyuhyun menjawab "Sepertinya kau lebih tahu aku dibandingkan diriku sendiri"

"Ya! Aku tahu orang sepertimu, mirip ummaku" pemuda itu menatap Kyuhyun tepat dimatanya, ia tak tahu bagaimana kata-kata gombal itu bisa keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya, tapi satu yang pasti ia tak sedang berbohong, gadis di depannya memang mirip ummanya ketika masih hidup.

Kedua pasang bola mata itu saling menatap, entah perasaan apa yang mereka rasakan. Sebuah perasaan asing menyelinap ke hati keduanya, membuat mereka tak ingin lepas dari tatapan satu sama lain, sesuatu yang menarik ada dalam bola mata sang lawan, sesuatu yang mampu menghisap dunia mereka, membuat mereka bahkan tak merasakan apapun disekitarnya selain keberadaan keduanya,

Sebelum-

"YAK Kim Kibum! Setahuku kau bukan petugas medis Universitas! Untuk apa kau disini eoh?" suara yang mirip kaset rusak itu terdengar, menyadarkan mereka berdua sekaligus memutus kontak mata keduanya, beralih fokus pada seorang sunbae Kyuhyun –teman senior Kyuhyun yang tadi mengompres kakinya, yang bernama Kibum- yang menghampiri mereka, "kau suka cari kesempatan pegang-pegang betis yeoja ya!" godanya dengan muka mesum dan nada sing a song.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Kibum melempar handuk basah yang tadi digunakan untuk mengompres kaki Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kau!"

"Sudahlah sunbae, jangan seperti anak kecil" yang diajak bicara melotot tak percaya dengan perkataan hoobae yang kurang ajar itu, "Sunbae sebaiknya kau kembali" sambung Kyuhyun pada sunbaenya yang bernama Kibum.

"Baiklah" Kibum tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Kyu "cepat sembuh, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu lagi"

~Kihyun~

"Kau yakin hyung, akan menempatkan Kibum di perusahaan cabang yang baru akan dibuka itu?" tanya seorang laki-laki bernama Kim Yesung pada kakaknya, Kim Kangin. Saat ini ia sedang mengunjungi ruang kerja milik Hyungnya lantaran berita yang ia dengar bahwa keponakannya itu akan diutus untuk menghandle cabang baru di Incheon. Ia yang sedang duduk di sofa menatap sang Hyung yang semakin sibuk setiap harinya. Bukankah pekerjaannya akan lebih terbantu jika Hyungnya itu menempatkan Kibum di perusahaan induk dan menempatkan orang kepercayaannya di perusahaan cabang?

"Ya, anak itu sudah banyak berulah, dia harus banyak belajar menghargai perjuangan dari awal" sang kakak menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari dokumen yang harus diperiksanya

"Tapi hyung, yang dilakukan Kibum tidaklah salah" yesung kadang heran, Hyungnya itu terlalu keras dalam mendidik Kibum, hal ini terjadi semenjak 15 tahun yang lalu setelah kepergian isterinya, kangin jadi protektif terhadap pertumbuhan Kibum, protektif dalam skala ekstrim menurut Yesung, just Kangin's way.

Kangin menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak "Mensabotase keuangan sehingga membuat saham kita melonjak naik dengan drastis memang bagus, tapi jika ketahuan bahwa yang mempermainkan bursa saham adalah dari pihak kita maka resikonya akan besar, kau tahu itu dengan baik Yesung"

"Kurasa dia tetap belum siap menjadi seorang pemimpin tertinggi, apalagi jika ia harus menangani semuanya sendirian"

"Aku tetap menjadi yang tertinggi, dia hanya memimpin anak perusahaan saja" kangin masih melihat raut muka kusut yang diperlihatkan oleh adiknya itu "Kau tenang saja, aku sudah menempatkan orang-orang yang terbaik untuk membimbingnya menjadi besar!"

"Aku tahu hyung!" jawab sang adik sambil menerawang ke luar jendela.

~Kihyun~

Kyuhyun memarkir mobil Hyundainya di depan kantor yang masih sepi, kantor ini memang belum dibuka sepenuhnya, baru adanya persiapan pembukaan yang akan dilaksanakan kurang lebih tiga minggu lagi.

"Nona Kyuhyun?" seorang pegawai HRD di perusahaan utama yang mengujinya dulu memanggilnya.

"ah ye" jawab Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya, sebuah tanda sikap sopan santun.

"Aku antar kau untuk menemui General Manajer disini"

Kyuhyun pun mengikuti langkah orang yang menyapanya itu, sampai di sebuah ruangan, nampak sudah terisi beberapa barang, dan seorang pria duduk di kursinya sambil mengamati dokumen di atas mejanya.

"Saya membawa manager perencanaan disini tuan Kim"

Sang Tuan Kim mendongak, dan mengeluarkan sebuah senyum miring ketika tahu siapa orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Oh shitt!" menimbulkan umpatan lirih di bibir Kyuhyun.

Tuan Kim memandang bawahannya "Kau boleh keluar, Shin-ssi" dan setelah pintu tertutup, ia menggeser fokusnya pada gadis di depannya "Long time no see, Miss Kyuhyun" senyum miring itu semakin melebar.

Kyuhyun kenal pemilik senyum itu, bahkan selama tiga semester ia harus dihantui oleh senyuman menyebalkan dari laki-laki playboy –menurut Kyuhyun- itu. Ya Kyuhyun sangat kenal wajah itu, wajah Kim Kibum, seniornya ketika kuliah dulu.

TBC

Pesan moral: hati-hati jika mengatakan/menjuluki sesuatu yang buruk terhadap anak-anak karena bisa jadi mereka mendendam dan menjadi seseorang yang kita katakan/juluki.

Pendek? Memang iya namanya juga prolog, dan jangan heran kalau di bagian prolog ini selisih waktunya melompat dengan drastis, dan gak ada keterangan waktu sama sekali, tujuanku disini adalah mengenalkan siapa saja yang akan terlibat dalam ff ini dan dimana posisinya. Gak janji bakalan update cepat, karena ff ini temanya serius jadi agak-agak susah. Terima kasih telah membaca. Terima kasih sekali lagi bagi yang mau review. Semoga bisa berjumpa lagi secepatnya. Pai pai~~


End file.
